


The Rescue

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Dinah that got caught when the Seattle Slasher case exploded</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Fridging is fridging, regardless of gender. Still, I had to test the waters on if their roles had been reversed.

The unfamiliar city frustrated Dinah some, but she knew the underbellies of such places better than anyone except the Bat. She knew which hoods to work for information, which ones to thrash, and which ones would cough up for a twenty.

Shado had other methods, other knowledge, apparently. Both arrived at the same conclusion, the same place, and Shado graciously allowed the small blonde woman to go first. It was a decision that she, in a moment of shared feminine compassion, would regret, as the vigilante tensed from scalp to sole with what she spied through the window.

Ollie hung from his wrists, barely conscious, if at all, bleeding from cuts all along his body, from where the ropes cut into him, from the vicious marks of a prior beating. That proud head hung low, defeated and pale from loss of blood. Dinah processed all of this, before her brain saw and processed the son of a bitch holding a scalpel in front of him.

Shado could not describe the sound, or absence of sound, that descended with the sharp exhalation of breath from the woman. She could see the effect, as every piece of glass shattered explosively. The blonde was in the room before Shado had even moved forward, that sonic cry turned full force toward the man torturing her lover.

The Asian fired her bow in precise draws and sightings, one arrow to each person, leaving only the knife wielder to the blonde, until her voice gave way. Only then did the bow mistress fire one last time, ending the shattered man's life with an arrow through the throat.

Dinah had moved to Ollie, praying to God with all her will that the man survived this, a fate that seemed unlikely from the amount of blood pooling around him. It took both her and Shado to get him down, and out of the charnel house. As Dinah was trying hard to find a steady pulse, Shado vanished, having heard the approaching sirens.

"Pretty Bird…" Ollie whispered, eyes fluttering open. She sobbed softly, leaning in close to him.

"Shh, Oliver…help's on the way."

"Helluva way to turn forty three," he managed before slipping back into unconsciousness.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
